


Demon

by majesticartax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata is like thirty, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, businessmen AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticartax/pseuds/majesticartax
Summary: A masked stranger appears and Hinata is a man who knows what he wants - just not who's giving it to him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 38
Kudos: 327





	Demon

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. There's so much going on I just... it was fun to write. It might sound a little familiar if you follow me on tumblr, since the idea for this came about while I was answering an ask several months ago and the concept and several details just sort of crudely poured out of me all stream-of-consciousnesses style. I hope you enjoy the more polished version 😎
> 
> Day 7 :D

It wasn’t his imagination. Hinata Shouyou was being watched. 

It was the last Saturday in December and the night of his company’s annual winter holiday Masquerade; all the corporate partners and associates from sister companies were in attendance, from interns to CEOs and everyone in between, packing the room with nearly six hundred guests. Elegant costumery and twirling bodies, vivacious from the holiday cheer and the open bar, decked the halls from wall to wall in the grand ballroom of the city’s most opulent hotel.

And as the newly-promoted Chief Marketing Officer, Hinata was on his best behavior, determined to represent his department with dignity and grace.

God, he was so _bored_.

“That, um, demon is staring at you,” Tanaka, Creative Director, said to Hinata over his glass of scotch, his own full-faced dark green feathered mask shoved over to the side of his head so that he could enjoy his many beverages unencumbered.

“Which one?” Hinata asked, taking a sip from the vodka martini he’d been nursing for the last hour.

“Horns, seven o’clock.”

Hinata placed his drink onto the high cocktail table and turned around. He scanned the crowded bar area at the edge of the ballroom, his gaze passing over all the flowing gowns and embellished tuxedos, the masked faces of colleagues and strangers – most of which he couldn’t identify either way. Hinata’s own _columbina_ -style mask adorned his eyes in a swirling filigree of navy blue and gold that curled up towards his wild red hair at the temples. His suit was made to match, tailored in a fine dark blue velvet with lacy gold ornamentation and embroidery sewn into the lapels, and his shirt puffed at the collar in a billowy white silk. 

It was dizzying to search the motley crowd for this demon, as Tanaka said, and Hinata was never really clear on the whole clock-as-directions thing so he took in the entire immediate vicinity. The horned masks were a popular choice among both men and women that year, so his eyes jumped from face to decorated face.

He’d felt eyes on him all night, but every time he tried to search the room, someone else was right there all up in his business trying to shake his hand and congratulate him on his promotion. Yes, it was a masquerade, but Hinata was wildly identifiable with his flashy hair and short stature and freckled skin visible through the mask.

“I said _seven_ ,” said Tanaka, grabbing Hinata by the shoulders and aiming him towards the bar.

And then Hinata met _his_ eyes.

The dark figure sat with an elbow leaned onto the bar behind him as he sipped at his drink He was done up almost entirely in black – short black hair that shone beneath the crystal chandeliers, a black wing-tip tuxedo shirt, a charcoal shawl double-breasted waistcoat that hugged his torso like a second skin, and black slacks that sheathed his mile-long legs all the way down to his expensive black leather shoes. His mask, also black, was simple and covered most of his face down to his nose and seemed to lack any ornamentation, save for two small horns that curved upward to points. A crimson cross-over tie sat below his pale throat. There was something brooding and intense about him. And very, _very_ hot. How the hell hadn’t Hinata noticed him before?

His dark attire made him stick out in the sea of prismatic colors and everything else about him made him exactly Hinata’s type. Who cared if he couldn’t see his face? Especially with the way he was staring.

His eyes, two gleaming coals, blinked at Hinata, and he licked his bottom lip.

Hinata answered with a swallow.

“Oh,” he whispered.

The man killed his drink, then, and stood, giving Hinata a long, pointed look that burned through him like flames and settled its heat between his legs. And then he turned and walked the length of the bar before disappearing through an arched doorway.

“Do you know him?” Tanaka asked.

Hinata threw back the rest of his drink and his shoulders in one fluid motion.

“Not yet,” he said, already in pursuit.

..

Hinata found himself in the empty lobby, standing before the giant floor-to-ceiling windows that looked out onto the shining city. He walked up to the view and placed his hands to the chilly glass. Music and chatter softly crept from the chaotic ballroom, but the sound of his heart drowned out all rhythm and drunken conversations.

He hadn’t had a random hookup since college, and it seemed like a great time to break that streak.

“I’ve been watching you all night, you know,” a deep voice rumbled from behind him. 

Hinata wheeled around as the man stepped away from the wall beside the entrance to the ballroom. His smokey eyes didn’t miss the way Hinata studied him as he stalked forward on his long legs.

“How creepy,” replied Hinata, lifting his chin to the taller man as he approached. “You think I wouldn’t notice?”

“You almost didn’t.” The man came to a stop directly in front of Hinata, a single hand tucked into a pocket of his tailored pants and his broad shoulders squared with the utmost assurance. His eyes, a deep, ocean blue, held onto Hinata’s as if in challenge. The height he had on Hinata and the air of provocation only fanned the flames inside of him into a raging wildfire. Hinata’s face may have been disguised, but he made no attempt to hide the way his gaze traveled the man’s broad chest and fit torso, lingering just past his black leather belt. Hinata licked the corner of his mouth and put his hands to his hips.

“I’ll make sure to thank my friend, then,” Hinata said with another haughty lift of his chin.

“You look like a pirate.”

“You look like a waiter.”

Foreplay at its finest.

“What’s wrong with waiters?”

“Nothing at all.”

A smile quirked the masked man’s lips and he took a small step forward. The window behind Hinata was a soothing contrast to the fever he was running where his shoulders nudged the glass.

“Would you like a drink?” the man asked. His voice was like candy and _god_ did Hinata want a taste.

“Not even a little.”

“Want to dance?” 

“Depends what you mean by that.” They were whispering now and Hinata felt himself getting hard, his body preparing for what those eyes were promising to give.

“Then let me show you.” 

The first touch of their lips sent the world up in flames. Hinata’s skin flared and ignited, scorched beneath the wide palm against his lower back that arched his spine and forced their hips together with a jerk of his waist. Hinata wrapped an arm around the man’s neck and his other hand clawed at his back and he clung on tight. Long fingers combed into his hair and clutched at it, dragging a moan from Hinata’s throat. Their jaws dropped and tongues rolled, rough and messy, and when their masks nudged to disrupt the kiss the man growled against Hinata, nipping at his lips. Hinata’s mind blanked with the desperate pleasure of it and their legs twined. Hinata gasped when he felt the man’s hardness against him, thick and hot and long against the inside of his thigh. The gravity of it shuddered a whimper out of Hinata and his hand was drawn to it, palming over the swollen flesh that threatened to burst the fabric of those black pants.

“ _Ah––_ sh-shit––” the man gasped to Hinata’s mouth, his hand leaving Hinata’s hair to press against the window to keep his balance.

“Mm… god.” Hinata blinked lidded eyes up at the man as he rubbed over the warm flesh, watching him hiss in a breath when he gave it a firm squeeze. “Condom?” he breathed with more hope in that single word than has ever been uttered before in history.

The man’s pale throat bobbed when he swallowed and Hinata pressed his lips to the creamy skin, sucking a kiss into it as the man groaned and nodded. Hinata pulled back and admired the ruddy pink of the blood he lifted there and then his eyes rolled down to the thing throbbing beneath his hand.

“Lube?” he added. The important questions.

“Y-yeah––”

Hinata said a prayer of thanks and pulled the man down for another searing kiss, the tongue lapping so eagerly against his own made him crazy. He couldn’t remember the last time kissing felt so good, even with the sharp edge of the man’s mask occasionally catching Hinata’s lip. God, he could kiss this guy for hours, whoever he was. But they had other urgent business to attend to. And when Hinata moved his hand to press a palm between his own legs, he was reminded just how urgent that business was. The hands on Hinata’s waist crushed another moan out of him and then Hinata pulled back to speak against wet lips and give himself a squeeze. 

“I want your mouth.”

Lidded blue eyes blinked down at Hinata from behind the mask and their heavy breaths huffed in unison. The stranger nodded.

Hinata stepped away from the window on shaky legs and grabbed him by the elbow.

“Come with me.”

..

 _“Ugh––fuck––ah––_ your tongue is––”

The man rolled his eyes up to admire his handiwork. One of the coat rooms wasn’t the most glamorous place for this kind of thing, but Hinata couldn’t wait a second longer as he led the man down the hallway past the ballroom of the hotel. Yes, they were both adults with money and they could have gotten a room, but the thought of being away from those lips for a single second longer than he had to made Hinata want to die, so he pulled the man into the closest room that wasn’t a bathroom – he had _standards_. 

And maybe a coat room in the middle of winter wasn’t the _smartest_ choice, either, with each hanger occupied by the hundreds of party guests’ outerwear, but with the muffled music of the orchestra still droning somewhere beyond the wall, Hinata knew the party was still in full-swing.

And with the way lips were working his cock, he knew this probably wasn’t going to last long.

Those blue eyes smiled with a devilish kind of pleasure from behind the mask and the man slipped Hinata’s length from his mouth, watching his saliva drip off the twitching, reddened flesh.

Hinata choked out a whimper at the loss of contact, slapping a hand to the wall behind him and stuffing a hand into his own hair in frustration, knocking his mask askew. He hissed and ripped the thing off, tossing it deep into the cave of coats.

The man lapped loosely at the underside of Hinata’s cock, teasing.

“You do this kind of thing often?” he asked, his lips barely grazing Hinata’s cock.

“Get my dick sucked by masked––strangers?” Hinata huffed. “No. You?”

The man shook his head and suckled just the slit, humming at the taste of the fluid that leaked out. He kissed off the tip and gave a lick to his lips.

“Can’t say I do,” he murmured, keeping their eyes locked as he reached down towards his belt. Hinata bit his lip and curled his hand around his own shaft, pumping it in front of the man’s face while he removed his own huge cock from his pants.

“Oh my god,” Hinata groaned at the sight and softly bumped his head off the wall behind him. Its weight made him want to widen his legs but his pants prevented that, still shoved down to the middle of his thighs. His insides twitched at the thought of being filled by that thing and he wrung himself hard.

The man gave himself a few long, solid strokes and then leaned towards Hinata’s waiting dick, nudging it with his lips.

Hinata gasped and his hips jerked and he grabbed the man’s head, fingers tightening into black hair as the the hot mouth wrapped him again. The heat was so excruciating and the lips cradled him so perfectly that Hinata couldn’t help but thrust forward, groaning as his head slipped the full length of the man’s tongue and into his throat.

“ _Fwah––_ s-sorry––” Hinata choked out, his eyes pleading for the forgiveness that his body didn’t deserve because his hips bounced forward again, driving his cock in deep. But then a hum vibrated through him and the man looked at him with a lidded gaze before dragging his lips up and off with a smack.

“Don’t be.” His voice was so so sexy that Hinata didn’t have to be told twice – he drove himself between wet red lips again and the man placed a hand to the front of Hinata’s bare thigh and another around his own thick length, straining and standing up between his legs, jerking himself while Hinata fucked the shit out of his mouth.

The man took Hinata’s cock into his throat like some kind of expert – no, a _god_ ; or possibly the demon that he was masquerading as. The latter becoming more and more likely as Hinata plunged his dick in and out of that slick tight warmth; Hinata felt possessed. _Obsessed_. 

“ _Mmnh_ –– _ahh_ _hah––_ oh fuck oh fuck oh my god––” Hinata babbled as the heat inside him became almost unbearable. But then there were two hands gripping his hips, forcing him still and leaving him panting and gasping against the wall when the man slipped Hinata out of his mouth. 

“Wha––fuh–– _hah––”_ Hinata gulped in air and the man straightened his mask over his face. Hinata was about to ask why he stopped but in the next second he was swallowing Hinata’s cock again and Hinata was sobbing at the ceiling. 

Hinata’s fingers tightened into black hair as his insides started to twitch and his cock started to swell, and the man must have noticed because he glanced up at Hinata with hungry eyes in invitation. In agreement. In fucking _encouragement_ as he sucked Hinata harder, coaxing Hinata to come, and when the man moaned with his eyes locked on Hinata’s face Hinata threw his head back against the wall and erupted into his mouth.

The man engulfed every inch of him to the base and Hinata spurted into his throat, his fingers twitching against the man’s scalp as he swallowed every drop.

Hinata barely had a second to compose himself after the tremors of the best orgasm he’d had in a while subsided; the man slid Hinata from his mouth and then stood over him, caging him with his arms as their chests rapidly lifted and fell. A hand came to Hinata’s face and warm fingers gently lifted his chin as the man looked down at him.

“I want to fuck you,” he said.

Hinata mewled and his spent cock twitched between his legs and he threw his shaking arms around the man, delving his tongue deep into his mouth as they both worked to get Hinata’s pants all the way off. Hinata sobbed a breath of victory when he kicked them away.

Strong hands smacked to his hips and Hinata was roughly spun around, his hands slapping to the cool wall.

“God, I can't wait to be inside you.” That voice was so deep and low and filled with such desperation it made Hinata writhe on the spot. 

“Then _hurry_.” Hinata licked his mouth and shook violently, aiming a look over his shoulder as the man tore open the condom wrapper with his teeth and rolled it onto his rigid cock and then attacked the packet of lube as well before slicking up his fingers, then his dick, holding Hinata’s gaze. Then he was right up behind Hinata again, grinding the swollen head against his entrance and groaning into his ear.

Hinata’s eyes rolled at the slick friction and his hips jerked. He reached back and grabbed the man by his tuxedo shirt and pulled him in for another kiss.

“Prep me _now_ ,” he demanded against parted lips.

Slick fingers shoved up against his hole then, and Hinata hissed a moan through his teeth, his back arching at the immediate intrusion. The man pushed a kiss to the back of his neck and then another, then another, his lips panting rough breaths against Hinata’s skin as he opened him up with one finger and then two in glorious agony. He wouldn’t make it to three, they both knew it, they were too impatient, their bodies too hot and needy.

“D-do it––fuck me. I want it––” Hinata ground back against those fingers, clenching down and showing the man what he’d soon be enjoying. As if he didn’t fucking know.

The growl against Hinata’s neck told him that the man knew exactly what he was in for and he pulled those fingers out. Hinata was spun back around then and lifted right off the ground.

“ _Wah!_ F-fuck, what––” 

“Put your legs around me.” The man spoke to Hinata’s lips as he shoved his back against the wall, his huge hands gripping right beneath Hinata’s ass.

Hinata eagerly obliged and slung his arms around the man too, lowering his mouth to the sweat-damp skin of his neck. And then one of those hands moved from Hinata’s ass to guide the man’s cock toward Hinata’s hole.

There was a hot, overwhelming pressure and Hinata choked out a sob of a breath against the man’s skin as he started to fill him, gently, inch by inch and so slow that they both shook. Hinata bit down hard as his vision started to blank with the immense heat, the throbbing thickness squeezing into him, shoving his insides apart bit by bit.

His dick stood straight between them again, slick from fluids old and new as the man filled him to his breaking point. He bottomed out after what felt like an hour and panted rough breaths into Hinata’s hair. It was only when the man let out a quiet grunt that Hinata relaxed his jaw, rolling his tongue against the marred skin; the faintest flavor of copper bloomed in his mouth.

“S-sorry––I-I’m sorry––” Hinata bleated his apologies in shuddering breaths, kissing over the man’s neck.

“It’s fine,” said the man, nudging his nose to Hinata’s cheek. “Are you–– _ngh_ ––o-okay?”

“So––f-full––”Hinata gasped out, his eyes watering as he felt his body shifting and pulsing and fluttering in all different places over the man’s length.

It was heaven.

“You feel amazing,” the man breathed. “So––warm inside.”

Those words prickled heat up his spine and Hinata raised his head. The stranger’s disguise was still stuck firmly over his face, and as Hinata finally adjusted to the length and thickness, looking into those dark blue eyes, Hinata’s fingers twitched once towards the mask.

But then his hand dropped to the man’s shoulder. Hinata let his head fall back against the wall and he lifted his chin, dragging his bottom lip through his teeth. 

“I want it _hard_ ,” he said.

Hinata’s strangled cry must have rung through the entire hotel, drowning out the music of the long-forgotten party as the man started thrusting into him, because Hinata’s lungs burned from the force of it. The snapping roll of hips as the man immediately began pounding him struck stars of unimaginable pleasure into Hinata’s eyes, bouncing Hinata against the wall with the loud slap of skin on skin. 

Hinata felt like a rag doll, hoisted and dropped over that firm swollen length so hard and fast that his jaw dropped and eyes crossed and tongue panted against his lip; he was an endless stream of babbling words and sounds, all control he once had over the volume of his voice was fucked right out of him by that tip gliding through him and the brutal bucking of hips. It was what he asked for.

And he fucking loved it.

“I-I’m–– _ah ah–c-c—hah_ ––I––”

He couldn’t even get the words out and he came anyway, shooting it all over the fine fabrics of their costumes and against his chin as he was rocked senseless up and down the wall. The man pressed his lips to Hinata’s face and hair as he fucked him through his orgasm, _daring_ to slow for the sake of Hinata but fuck that, fuck _all_ of that.

“N-no––no––keep going––fuck me––more––more––”

The stranger moaned and forced himself somehow even deeper into Hinata, stretching him entirely apart and then stitching him back together as he emptied him over and over until all sense left Hinata completely and life as he knew it became that piercing ache of white hot pleasure in a vast ocean of deep blue eyes. 

He was going to come again and there were lips on his, drinking in every moan he had to give with greed, the man repaying him severalfold with the most priceless currency known to man with every hammering blow of his hips.

“Fuck––I’m gonna come––” the man groaned to Hinata’s kiss-raw lips and panting tongue, and as the music far beyond the walls hit a swirling crescendo so, too, did Hinata, his pleasure spiking to near delirium as he shook and writhed over that cock, spilling cum down his own soaked length as the man pulsed inside of him, the thickness beating against his clenching walls and the wide base grinding against his hole.

Hinata didn’t know when his feet were placed back onto the ground or when his legs gave out, but when the world returned to him, he and the other man were slumped side by side on the floor with their backs against the wall, panting.

Hinata pressed a hand to his forehead, knocking his head back and sliding his eyes over to stare at the masked stranger. His partner in crime.

“Wow,” he said breathlessly.

The other man nodded, adjusting his mask. “Yeah... wow. Shit.”

Hinata blinked his bleary eyes around the dank coat room then shifted his hips, wincing at the feeling of his bare ass, slick with lube, against the carpet.

“It’s safe to assume they clean in here, right?” Hinata wrinkled his nose at what looked like an old matted piece of gum inches from his sweaty thigh.

“For how much it costs to fucking park, they better clean everything.”

Hinata watched the other man slip off the condom and tie it off before zipping himself back up. He tossed the condom into a wastebasket near the door as Hinata climbed to his feet on shaky legs, using the wall to steady himself. The man extended a hand but Hinata waved it off. Until he stumbled on the way to his pants.

“Sit.” The other man deposited Hinata back on the floor and retrieved his pants for him, throwing them at his face. “I’m not dressing you.”

“Asshole,” Hinata muttered under his breath, flicking his gaze up in a teasing smirk. He caught the glimmer of a smile as the stranger turned to go deeper into the coats, bending to collect Hinata’s mask.

Hinata extracted his briefs from the crumpled wad in his lap and shuffled them on first, then his pants.

It wasn’t shame that started its slow crawl through his stomach. Rather a sort of confusion. He just had the best sex of his life, and it was in a coat room of all places. With a complete stranger. How was that possible? 

“This was fun,” the other man said, offering Hinata his mask. Hinata looked at the extended hand, then at the man – rather, at _his_ mask.

“Thanks.” He took the item and got to his feet and then looked down to inspect his shirt – splattered and wet and gross, but his many orgasms seemed to have missed the jacket. Good. He wasn’t sure if cum came out of velvet. He blinked over at the other man and frowned at the stains all over the front of his vest, the first blush of embarrassment of the night rising into his cheeks. “I’ll, um, pay for your dry cleaning.”

But the man waved it off, straightening his grossed-up clothes. “Don’t worry about it. It’s my fault anyway.”

Hinata agreed whole-heartedly.

“At least we’re already at the coats. That’s it for me tonight,” the man muttered, scanning the racks. Hinata watched him reach into the garments and pull out his own long dark grey overcoat. He pulled it on and buttoned it up before reaching back in for the hanger to grab his scarf. He wrapped it around his neck, hissing suddenly. When he pressed a hand to his skin it came away dotted with a small amount of blood.

Hinata cringed. “Sorry.”

But the man just shook his head again. “Worth it,” he said.

Hinata smiled at that. The stranger did, too. 

“So um,” Hinata passed his tongue over his lips as he scanned the hangers for his own coat. He found it and plucked it out before continuing his thought. “Your mask––”

“I’m _serious_ you guys it–– _wahhh_ HINATAAA!”

The door to the coat room suddenly flew open and in poured Tanaka, Nishinoya, and a very, _very_ drunk Yachi, who flung herself into Hinata’s arms.

“They’re t-trying to get me to leeeave! I don’t–– _mph_ ––wannaaa––”

“Thank god you’re here, you have to drive us home,” Tanaka said in a rush as he searched the racks, snatching his coat off the hanger and throwing Nishinoya’s to him. 

“She threw up on the president’s wife and we have to go _now_ , he _saw,_ ” explained Nishinoya, wrapping his coat around the giggling girl swinging from Hinata’s neck. 

“So what?” Hinata stumbled, catching his friend around the waist before she took them both to the floor. “Just apologize. Kiyoko seems like a––”

“Do you want to know what they were doing when she puked on her?” Tanaka hissed. “You want to tell him, Yachi?”

Yachi covered her grinning mouth with her hand. “Secretss… _shhhhh_ … but i’ll shhow you, Shhhouyou––” she took Hinata’s face in her hands and leaned in close––

“Okay, yep, time to go!” Nishinoya pulled the drunk girl away and Tanaka took Hinata by the arm, jostling him out of the door of the coat room. Hinata threw a pleading look back at the masked man right as Yachi smacked a hand over her mouth and bright pink liquid started spewing from her fingers, and just at the same moment, the door to the ballroom burst open and the president of their company, all red-faced and furious, came storming out.

Nishinoya scooped up Yachi and booked it down the hall.

“Come on come on!” Tanaka yelled, dragging Hinata along by the arm as he started to run.

Hinata aimed a look over his shoulder again just as the man stepped out of the coat room, watching the drama unfold with an amused quirk to his lips and his hands in his pockets.

“Your name!” Hinata yelled back at him. “What’s your name!?”

But all the man did was pull a hand from his pocket and wave goodbye.

..

The more Hinata thought about it, the more he kicked himself for getting caught up in the theatrics at the end of the party on Saturday night. He didn’t _have_ to flee with his idiot friends, but the recency of his promotion made him hesitant to show his face with the woman who had been sleeping with the president’s wife (something Hinata only discovered Saturday night). They were getting a divorce, it’s fine, but he’s a raging asshole so who knows what might have happened if he’d been seen helping his wife’s lover escape.

That’s what Hinata got for being the designated driver.

Hinata sighed, sipping his Monday morning tea from behind the large glass window that served as the wall of his office and looking out over the sea of cubicles.

It was probably for the better that he’d never see that guy again. Hinata wasn’t sure if he could survive that kind of sex on a regular basis. 

But still…

He pushed those thoughts aside. He’d already masturbated like ten times to the memory and was pretty sure doing that sort of thing at work was frowned upon. 

He sighed again and straightened his tie and walked back to his mahogany desk. Whatever. He had a meeting to run.

..

“I hope everyone had a good time Saturday night,” Hinata addressed the room cheerfully, giving pointedly less-than-cheerful looks at Yachi and Nishinoya, the co-heads of research. Yachi slid down in her chair while Nishinoya gave a thumbs up and a shit-eating grin. Hinata smirked and took a mental note of the meeting’s attendance; of the twenty chairs in the conference room, sixteen were occupied. Not bad for the Monday after their winter ball. It always had been Hinata’s philosophy to get the boring parts of his job out of the way first thing at the start of the week, since everyone was miserable anyway. And there were few things more boring than the fourth-quarter earnings presentation, which Hinata opened with a click of his hand-held pointer and directed everyone’s attention to the screen.

He walked through several graphs showing the year’s sales and what was projected for the coming months, and then immediately launched into his discussion on the business development initiatives that he and Research had hashed out weeks before. 

“So if you’ll flip to page eight of the packet, you’ll see Yachi’s report on––” Hinata was cut off by the sound of the large door opening, and in walked the new junior editor, who’d just come on board not a month earlier.

Hinata narrowed his eyes at the tardy man as he shut the door behind him. He didn’t know why, but the guy rubbed Hinata all sorts of ways. Not always the wrong ways, but just… _ways_. Mostly he just irritated the shit out of him. He was young and tall, his work was thorough and always on time, and he was incredibly attractive. Not that that last point mattered at all, since Hinata had a very strict rule to never date or sleep with coworkers, so he avoided looking at the man unless absolutely necessary. But maybe that’s part of the reason why Hinata found him so irksome. Because he couldn't admire him.

That, and the fact that the guy had no fear of Hinata whatsoever. Not that Hinata was a hard-ass or anything, or particularly scary, but he was his _boss_.

The man walked the length of the back wall to find an empty chair, but there was no decent display of slumped shoulders or an embarrassed duck of his head. No apology whatsoever. The guy just calmly sat down and opened his notebook, looking right at Hinata with a stoic expression as he did so.

See? Irksome.

“Nice of you to join us, Kageyama,” Hinata said, leveling a glare.

Kageyama tapped his pen to his notebook and gave a nod, as if giving Hinata permission to continue his presentation.

_IRKSOME._

But right as Hinata went to continue (he was planning on it anyway), he paused, and kept his eyes on the editor for just a few seconds more. Kageyama held his gaze steady. 

Hinata’s brow furrowed and he blinked away, shaking himself back to the presentation. 

“So, as I was saying…” Hinata picked up where he left off, his voice clear and strong and unwavering, and his focus was sharp and locked. But the deeper he delved into his discussion, the more aware he became of a slow, rolling heat beginning to simmer under his skin, and the one set of eyes that never left his face.

And maybe it was his imagination, but Hinata was sure they were blue.

..

Hinata was brooding. He was sitting at his desk and staring out at the cubicles again, only now that he realized that he could see the very top of the editor’s head over one of the partitions, _that_ was where he directed his focus. He was way more annoyed than he should be, he knew that. People were late to meetings all the time, shit, Hinata had been late to several and he was usually the one in charge. But there was just something in the guy’s complete lack of remorse that was driving Hinata up the wall.

And he hadn’t been able to get the memory of Saturday night out of his head since the goddamn meeting, and he had no idea why. 

Every time his focused waned even for a second, his mind was filled with gasping breaths and big hands and the feeling of being stretched beyond measure. He’d crossed his legs and uncrossed them and squirmed all over his leather chair behind his desk during his phone meetings, but still he felt that thick head gliding all the way through him. When he blinked, he saw the stretch of pink lips around his dick and lidded eyes that demanded _come down my throat_ . He could feel the heat of being watched. _Wanted_.

And he wanted to punch Kageyama in his unrepentant, insolent face.

Hinata pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes and groaned. His cheeks were hot. His pants were… kind of tight.

He stood up and walked to the glass wall, scowling at that tuft of black hair peeking up from the cubicle. He should say something.

_I’ve been watching you all night, you know._

He couldn’t allow his employees to waltz into meetings all willy nilly without so much as an apology.

_Put your legs around me._

This was something he needed to nip in the bud. Be direct. 

_I want to fuck you._

Hinata was dialing the extension before he even knew it.

 _“Kageyama,”_ Kageyama said.

A spark shot up Hinata’s spine and his mouth went dry. He… had no plan whatsoever.

“I, uh, hi. Can you come in here for a second?” Hinata managed to croak out. He cleared his throat and adopted his most authoritative tone. “I’d like to speak with you.”

There’s a pause, then,

_“Sorry, who is this?”_

Hinata’s mouth flapped open and a flustered breath huffed out. 

“Your _boss,_ ” he puffed, scowling at the crown of black hair. 

_“Who… oh––”_ Kageyama stood up at his desk with the phone in his hand, facing the complete opposite direction of Hinata’s office. He pivoted slowly, scanning the floor, before finally facing Hinata. 

When they made eye contact through the glass, Hinata tipped the phone away from his head and mouthed _duh, you fucking idiot._ Thinking his point had been made, Hinata went to hang up the phone, but then he saw Kageyama’s mouth move beside the receiver in his hand. Hinata brought the phone back to his ear.

“What?” he asked.

 _“You mean, now?”_ Kageyama said.

Hinata blinked. “Yes _now!”_

There was another pause and Kageyama slowly glanced around himself, frowning. _“Why?”_

Hinata sputtered, wordlessly and dumbly, because the guy had the actual _nerve_ to sound annoyed, but also because Hinata didn’t truly have a concrete reason to be summoning him. The meeting lateness was seeming more and more insignificant by the second. Hinata couldn’t scold him like a child. That wasn’t his thing. 

“Just get in here!” he finally hissed before smacking the phone back onto the hook. He watched Kageyama wince away from the receiver in his own hand before looking down at it. But then he hung up and left his cubicle to make his way towards Hinata’s office, weaving his way down the aisles. 

But Hinata’s eyes suddenly went wide and he glanced from side to side, searching his office for some reason to have pulled one of his employees away from his work. He was agitated and his anxiety was building the closer the man got and–– 

_I need to be inside you._

_––_ and he didn’t get to where he was today without realizing that anger and anxiety didn’t create a healthy environment for workplace discourse––

_You feel amazing._

––but Kageyama _was_ his employee so thinking quickly, with his brain, Hinata scanned his office with wild eyes, just knowing that he’d find a good enough reason for bringing the man to his office if he just focused for one _second_ ––

_Fuck, I’m gonna come._

––his eyes landed on his phone, and before he could weigh the pros and cons of his actions his hand shot out, sending several papers flying and knocking his office phone to the carpeted floor with a clatter. 

With his clammy palms flat on his desk, Hinata snapped his head up to watch Kageyama cock an eyebrow at a piece of paper that fluttered to join the rest of the mess. Hinata couldn’t help but swallow when their eyes met.

“You wanted me?” said Kageyama, stepping through the doorway. 

“I do––I mean, yes, I uh,” Hinata cleared his throat. “My phone,” he gestured to the item on the floor, “it’s in need of repair.”

Kageyama kept his eyes on Hinata’s face and blinked, his expression utterly unreadable. A couple seconds passed and Hinata could feel his mouth drying out at the silence.

But then Kageyama moved, finally, shutting the door behind him and then walking forward, his gaze pinned to Hinata, looking away only for the second it took him to stoop to retrieve the base of the phone and the receiver from where they fell. He watched Hinata’s face as he placed the phone back on the desk, gently resting the receiver back on the hook.

“Anything else?” Kageyama asked.

Hinata’s mouth gaped and shut and he blinked from the phone to Kageyama’s vaguely irritated expression.

“I-I mean it’s broken!” Hinata waved his hand at the thing. “I need a new one.”

“You just called me on it.”

“Well, yeah! That’s how I know it’s broken.”

Kageyama nodded slowly, slipping a hand into his pocket. 

“So the call you made to me about the phone being broken,” he said slowly, “is what led you to find out that the phone is broken.”

“Yes.” Hinata’s heart was beating harder.

“And after talking to me on the broken phone, you threw it on the floor.”

“I just need a new one!” His breathing was faster.

“Right,” Kageyama rolled his tongue in his cheek and stepped forward to lean against the edge of Hinata’s desk, resting a hand to the surface of it. “And you need me for that… why?”

Hinata ran his tongue over his lips as his eyes roamed the man’s chest, his shoulders, his throat with the faintest bloom of ruddy pink against the creamy skin, and his neck…

Kageyama ran a hand through his soft black hair, lifting his chin and tipping his head.

"Oh..." Hinata breathed, falling back into his leather chair when his legs gave out. "O-oh my god..."

Dark blue eyes lidded as flames licked Hinata from the inside out.

“Well,” the man said, quiet and deep, as his fingertips brushed against the teeth marks. “Let me know if I can do anything else for you, _boss_.” He took two steps back, hungrily watching Hinata burn, and then he turned and let himself out of the office. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Blessings.
> 
> @majesticartax
> 
> (ps - since this was received better than I expected, yes, there will be a part 2)


End file.
